Ore-sama's Gift For You
by YamaLuna
Summary: A one-shot about a certain bocchama realizing his feelings for a certain rival. AtoRyo/Royal Pair. fem!Ryo.


** Eh, well, this got to me and I just had to write it down. Prince Of Tennis is my always top favorite, so I only publish stories or chapters I'm satisfied with. That's why I barely post any Prince Of Tennis fanfiction. Ah, well, please enjoy! Hopefully nobody's too OOC! And this is a fem!Ryo fic, AtoRyo/Royal Pair. Thank you for reading this one-shot.**

* * *

**Ore-sama's Gift For You**

* * *

It was a sunny day, not particularly hot, but rather refreshing. A certain bocchama was coming out of the pure black limousine with a refined aura around him. "Keigo-sama," his butler called with a small bow. "When would you like to be picked up?"

"I'll call you when I'm done." Atobe Keigo dismissed his favorite personal butler. "As you wish, Keigo-sama." And with that, the car left him behind. He got a lot of stares from the girls as he was walking; of course. Even the boys were amazed at his extreme confidence-but that was just his outer appearance. Atobe Keigo, THE Atobe Keigo, was undeniably _nervous_. He wasn't even aware of his own surroundings, it was a pretty good thing that he didn't bump into something or someone.

He wanted to buy a gift. Yes; a _gift_. It was _her _birthday tomorrow, and he _still _didn't prepare one. He had started to look for one a week ago, and yet _nothing _seemed to be good enough! So this was his last resort: a _commoner_'s neighborhood. Okay, he had to admit, it wasn't _that _bad. It was just..not too much to his fancy.

"How can Ore-sama find something decent in this kind of place?" Now, let's be honest, Atobe Keigo doesn't even know _what _will he get her. He knew that he didn't have to get her something, but he just wanted to. Why? He's not so sure about his own reasons yet, but Atobe Keigo doesn't fret over teeny tiny matters, so he decided to just get her something and get over with it. It's probably because he thinks she's a worthy opponent.. Or something.

So now, the real problem, what in the world should he get her? He knew she didn't like jewelry or something too girly. Giving her tennis balls or rackets would be too much too, he knew she could get them by herself. He was really out of ideas. "Maybe.. A date with Ore-sama.." Slapping himself mentally, he pushed that thought away. _Where did that come from anyway? _He wandered around looking for nothing in particular. He sighed; was he supposed to walk around like this until he finds something decent for her? He decided to check all the choices he had.

~Cake Shop~

"Ooh! What a handsome young man! Welcome, welcome!" An old man greeted him. "Come, come! What do you want? How about trying our mini cakes?"

"Ah, no thank you, Ore-sama is just looking around." And he did. He also spotted 's Fuji Yuuta. He looked around for a while but - Food was not option. "Ah! This might be good for Echizen!" He heard Yuuta yell. Well - not really; he was just near him. "She loves to eat, after all!"

"Maybe Ore-sama should buy her something to eat.." No, no, he got rid of this thought as well. He wanted to give her something that . . . Will last forever with her.

_Doki_

"H-Huh? ..A~hn, whatever.." He let it go as he was walking out of the shop. He saw a fast food restaurant. "Hmm.. Let's check that, shall we, a~hn?"

* * *

**-In The Fast Food Restaurant-**

"Ne, Echizen, tomorow's your day, eh?" Momoshiro said as he stuff himself with burgers and fries.

"Hmm..? I guess.." She replied, uninterested, stuffing herself as well.

"What's that? Shouldn't you be a little happier?"

"Hm, why should I? It's nothing big, nor is it important."

"Moou, Echizen... Anyways, what do you want?"

"Don't bother yourself."

"Oh come on! Tell me! Anything! As long as I can afford it, you know!"

"Hoou.. Anything?"

"Hai, hai!"

"Then, treat me for three months." She smirked.

"Sure, su-EEEH?! C-Chotto! T-That's too long! I'll be broke!" He shouted, making people giggle or even laugh at him.

_A~hn? Momoshiro's voice? _Atobe turned around to see Momoshiro and Echizen together.

"Okay, okay, Momo-senpai. Then I'll just turn it into five months." She said innocently as she took a sip from her fanta.

"Whew! Good to he-NANI?! Echiiiizeeeeeen! Have mercy on me! You eat like a pig! And you don't even get taller!"

She twitched. "Talk about yourself, Momo-senpai. And don't call me short, especially in an offhanded way."

"Echizeeeeeeen!"

"Okay then, two months."

"One."

"Two."

"One!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Echiiiiizeeen! Just one! Please! Mooooouuu..." He whined and people laughed at his stupidity.

Echizen finally gave in and giggled. "Hai, hai, one month it is, then."

_Doki_

"...Aah.." Atobe just looked blankly at Echizen.

"Yatta! Echizen, you're the best!"

Echizen smiled gently, and it was beautiful - Not like she does it often or anything.

_Stab_

_...The only thing Ore-sama can make her do is sweat and smirk, right..? _He suddenly lost the will to look for a gift. And with that, Atobe headed home. Yes, without calling or anything. He just walked home.

* * *

**-At The Atobe's-**

"Keigo-sama?" His butler asked, shocked to see him coming back on feet, and it was also raining. He was drenched in water!

"Ah.. Ore-sama will take a shower and then head to Ore-sama's room." He regained a bit of his ability to speak.

"Ah, h-hai, Keigo-sama.. Do you want to-"

"And don't disturb Ore-sama." He said somewhat sternly. He didn't even recognize the little shock on the butlers' faces. He was never like this, so something was definitely wrong.

**-In Atobe's Room**-

_What is Ore-sama even doing..? _He was lying on his back on the bed. _Someone who's becoming the heir of a big company must just focus on his studies and the way he appears in people's eyes, not fret over something so little.. _Then it hit him. He didn't even know why was he disturbed. He thought and thought and finally got an answer. She was the reason for his trouble: Echizen Ryoma.

_Doki_

He knew that, at least, he was happy when she wins her matches, when she smirks for her wins, when she _smiles_..

_Doki_

He also knew that he worries when she overexerts herself.. He _worries. _ Because, he..

_A~hn.. That's right.. Ore-sama is.._

* * *

**-Next Day-**

Everyone filled Echizen's house with different kinds of gifts. "Tanjoubou omedatou, Echizen!"

"Ryoma-kun! Congratulations on becoming 13!" Kachirou exclaimed.

"Domo."

"Eh, that's it, Ryoma-san? Smile!" Nanako smiled. It didn't take long for the regulars (and a bunch of others) to say goodbye and leave - even if they _really _wanted to stay a little longer. Maybe with Echizen, too.

"That's really weird!" Momoshiro exclaimed as he and Echizen were going to the street tennis courts.

"What's weird?" Echizen asked.

"I mean it's really strange!"

"What's strange?"

"Seriously.. I thought he'd come.."

"What is even wrong with you, Momo-senpai?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just thought that Atobe-san would be coming, you know? I mean, at least I _thought _so.."

"Oh."

"You really don't care who comes and who doesn't, do you?" He smiled an awkward smile.

"Uhm." She nodded, eyes closed. Not that she meant it. She was kind of disappointed. She did want him to come. She thought she'd have a decent match with a decent player. She frowned a little at the thought, but just returned to a poker face.

* * *

**-At The Street Tennis Courts-**

"Huff.. Huff.. Huff.. How.. How skilled.."

"We're no match for him.."

"Not at all.. Huff.. Huff..!"

"Is there no one here who can play with Ore-sama well, a~hn?" Atobe smirked as he finished the last opponent.

"_~Whistle~ _Suugooooooooiiii, Atobe-san! You crushed everyone!"

"A~hn? Momoshiro? ...And Echizen."

"Yo~!" Momoshiro greeted.

"..Chisu." Echizen, did too.

"A~hn? You came here to play?"

"Hehe, yeah, but it looks like we can't now!"

Echizen frowned, and Atobe noticed. "Oh.."

"Well, since we don't have anything to do, let's go back. I'd rather eat than look at people panting on the ground."

"E-Echizen.."

"Ne, Echizen," Atobe called before she packs her things. She turned around, "Want to play a game?"

She almost smiled, but smirked instead. "Sure, why not. Just don't regret it when you lose."

"A~hn? You're saying that Ore-sama will lose?"

"Heh, Mada Mada Dane!"

* * *

The sun was setting in a beautiful shade of orange.

"W-Wow!" By this time, lots of people gathered, and lots of familiar people too.

"They're n-not stopping!"

"It's the tiebreaker and the count is 117-117!"

"Their abilities are pretty equal!"

"You know, Echizen, congrats." Atobe said in the middle of the match.

"Eh? What for?"

"This is Ore-sama's gift for you!" He gave that ball all his power.

"Oh? Well, thank you!" She replied with an even more powerful ball, understanding what he meant. "But even so, I'll win this present by my own efforts! Samurai, Drive!"

_CLANK!_

"119-117! 7-6! E-Echizen's win!" Screams and cheers were heard.

"See? Hopefully you're not regretting it. ...Well, not like it was my problem or anything.." They shook hands. "Mada Mada Dane."

"Che." Atobe complained. "But you know, this match was only part of Ore-sama's present."

"Oh? And the other part?"

"This." He grabbed her shirt's collar and locked their lips together. Her eyes widened and her face went crimson red. Everyone gaped, awed, and blushed. Momoshiro almost fainted. "A-A-A-A-A-A-Atobe-san... E-E-E-E-E-E-E-Echizeeeeeeen...?!"

After he let go, he smiled one of those heavenly smiles that his type of character rarely do. **"Happy Birthday, Ryoma." **(**This was said in English**)

Echizen's already-red-face got even redder and she just stood there in shock, while Atobe Keigo packed his stuff and walked away smiling, and humming happily. Yes, he was _humming happily_.


End file.
